


The Cycle or how Bad/Good Luck comes in many forms

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are scarred for life, Cat Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Cat Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Cats Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Catwings!, F/M, Fanon, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Parent Tikki, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post Season 3 Episode 16 Feast, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sappy Plagg/Tikki, Season 3 AU, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki wants Ladybugs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Reflecting back, Nooroo was just happy that the cycle happened in the summer, he shuddered if it happened during the school year.Or Gabriel Agreste listens to his kawami for once and mostly good things happenOr Adrien and Marinette are grossed out by their kawamisOr the course of love never run smoothOr Ladybug and Chat Noir have to take care of hormonal/horny cats during summer break and get closer as a result.Plagg and Tikki's mini mes are freaking adorable
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste & Duusu & Nooroo, Emilie Agreste & Master Fu, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Master Fu & Original Character(s), Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 25





	1. In Which Nooroo Reflects

Despite the strict commands from his Master not to stray a few feet from him, he could go to the hidden garden under Gabriel’s house only at night while he was sleeping. Gabriel didn’t care or have the time to pamper his kawami feeding. Usually a adult miraculous user didn’t have a five minute countdown after the use of their kawamis powers, but in Nooroo’s case he collapsed from exhausted on time after multiple battles back to back, a price he was paying as the Miraculous was being used for evil. 

The only time that Duusu and Nooroo could completely slip away from their Masters completely was when they were asleep. In silent agreement they meet over Emilie Agreste coffin like pod. Nooroo replenished his strength by playing and feeding with the butterflies that were both a comfort and a curse. Duusu was weeping over his former wielder.

“If only she didn’t continue wearing the peacock brooch. She would have been here. Gabriel could of.” He trailed off thinking of Natalie his new Mistress, he was so confused. He wanted to help her with getting back Emilie but he knew it was wrong somehow. He didn’t know how. But he was happy about the love that she had for Gabriel. That cheered him up some.

Nooroo watched as his fellow kawamis went away crying and happy at the same time. Duusu’s emotions were all over the place.

Nooroo landed gently on the glass of the coffin, sadly looking down at Emilie’s sleeping face. His eyes narrowed in bitterness that softened with sweetness. He sighed, laying a small hand over her right cheek, looking at her. “You son, Adrian still takes after you, strong, brave, impatient such kindness and loving. Still a bit stubborn ok, a lot stubborn. My master doesn’t know it but I strongly, strongly think that he’s with Plagg. I can sense some of his presence from time to time. It’s quite close by. I don’t know where though. It was almost confirmed, and Gabriel almost had his wish but my fellow kawami are safe. I hope someday that that Duusu and I will be free and back doing what needs to be done.”

Nooroo paused and drifted over to a white butterfly feeling the light and the strong waves of pure magic that resonates between him and the butterflies as he landed on a flower and started to feed. Unlike Tikki and Plagg, his energy came from generous give and take of the flowers and butterflies in a harmonies back and forth of selflessness. His master didn’t understand.

“Gabriel doesn’t understand that by turning towards his darker emotions in his desperation to get you well and whole, he’s getting you to sink deeper and deeper into your coma. At first, after you first started to get sick and went into your coma, you would have awakened in a few weeks since the love you and your husband has was strong, and the Duusu and I would have help woken you up. There are ways to repair a Miraculous, we would have helped Gabriel out. The Guardian could repair it if we found out whoever they were.” Nooroo felt a tear drop down the coffin’s glass, making it appear that Emilie was crying. 

“But Gabriel was too impatient and saddened by grief. He slowly turned towards using my brooch for evil, foolishly thinking that the Cat Noir and Ladybug Miraculous would repair the mistake. If he got his wish, you would awaken, but Adrian wouldn’t around. Life and destruction go hand in hand. Life to death, death to life.” Another teardrop went down Emilie’s face. “Every time Gabriel uses my brooch for the wrong intentions, when he used the butterflies for evil, it sends you down deeper into your coma, then you come back up just a little when the butterfly is purified. Plagg’s Cataclysm doesn’t help. If he ever destroys the butterflies before Ladybug can purify them, I don’t know if you can ever come back. That’s not my domain. But I’ll continue to be hopeful.” Nooroo gave a watery smile towards Emilie. “I’ll keep trying to get Gabriel to see reason. I promise.”

Nooroo left after feeding, not noticing how Emilie’s hands twitch slightly.  
There was hope, but was it a foolish hope?


	2. Chapter 2

A few months after that night Nooroo landed on Emilie’s coffin with a shudder, Duusu was to tired to come. “Gabriel wants to repair the Peacock Miraculous. He has ideas that worry me.” Nooroo’s tears started to drip down his face on to the Emilie’s face. “The old guardian is in danger. Gabriel knows his face now. I’ll never to meet him if he dies! If Ladybug becomes the new guardian, I just don’t know. The girl is so young. I don’t know how I can go on. I mean the order of guardians is back but so far away, I just don’t know”

Nooroo’s blubbering was cut shut by it seemed that every single cat in the city of Paris gave a collective yowl that lasted at least five minutes on and off for at least an hour. He dimly remembered a news report of the unusually large swarms of different kinds of ladybugs that started to mate, some out of season all over the world and the cat yowls that followed it, it was a small news that was reported and then grew. If kawamis could faint or pale in fear, Nooroo would. He really really would. It was that time. He should of paid better attention, but no it was too late, much much too late now. He just hoped to contain the damage as best as he could.

He heard the heated whisper of his Master. Gabriel shot him a glare when he appeared that would melt glass. “What is going on?” The designer looked exhausted, that being expected as he just got to sleep roughly two and half hours ago, until the cat chorus. It was so quiet now Nooroo could hear echoes of cats yowling. 

Gabriel tried to get the Miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug again in a once last Hawkmoth appearance and then he designed an outfit to get his anger out from his failure. Nooroo was seeing a pattern. Get it pattern? Never-mind. 

“What do you mean Master?” Nooroo knew exactly what was going on, but he needed to be sure that Gabriel would be listening to him. 

Gabriel yawned, hiding it behind a hand as he leaned against the headboard with his pillow getting comfortable in a sitting position. “I am under the impression by the swarms of ladybugs and then that horrible yowling seen and heard around the world that it has to do with the Miraculous of the Noir and Ladybug. As ladybugs are symbols of good luck and black cats are bad luck, I’m not going to think it’s not a coincidence. What is going on?” 

Nooroo sighed, keeping his giggle out of it. The usual threatening tone of his master’s voice was useless when he was yawning though the entire sentence. But he did ask, so he really hoped that his master would heed his advice. The danger was too great to ignore. 

“You must listen carefully. It has only happened twice before in this form, I never was activated during the” Nooroo waved his hands to indicate what he was trying to say, but was at a lost for words. “in our language it’s” here Nooroo uttered a word that brought to Gabriel’s mind the happiest he ever been and the deep loss of his wife at the same time. 

“It’s not a word translated into any language that we know of. As you know I had my birthday, I turned 350,000 cycles. The kawamis of the Black Noir Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous are so much older then I.” Nooroo stopped talking when his master summoned Natalie to listen as well. Nooroo settled down on the bedspread, glancing at Duusu who came into the room and made a beeline to Natalie’s shoulder to rest on. Natalie glanced at Gabriel and fixed her eyes on Nooroo, who continued with a nod from his master.

“When the kawami of creation meet the new kawami of destruction it was then they started to interact and became close forming a yin yang connection that went very deep. When the Mage made the Miraculous 5,000 years ago, the thought of bad and good luck came more tangible then before.” Here Nooroo paused as Duusu darted away, know what will come. He wasn’t active during the events, but he knew it was bad, he didn’t wanted to hear it again. The first time was enough. “Bad and good luck always existed in some form or another, in many different symbols as well it never occurred to us that it could happen a different way.” He stopped closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Nooroo swallowed hard and met his master’s cold gray eyes. “We didn’t know. The Mage didn’t know. It never occurred to anyone of us that they could be overtaken into a real echo of a physical cat and ladybug instead of being kawamis. The Cat Noir Miraculous was active along with the Ladybug Miraculous but they where far apart in human terms of distance at the start of the human age. Back then there was no way at all for the two to become dormant together or interact together as kawami since the distance was so great. We now lived on this plane of existence. Kawamis has always been we have no need or understanding of physical reproduction. We never though it was even possible.”

Duusu came back in with some sweet nectar for Nooroo. The tale could take a physical toll on a kawami. Duusu went away again. Gabriel mentally eyed the nectar, he was so getting a drink after this. 

“We were so busy with Paris we didn’t pay attention to anything else. I didn’t know.” Nooroo stopped talking for a few seconds as his kawami form flickered into a beautiful purple butterfly. He continued when he flickered back into his kawami form, non the wiser. Only Gabriel noticed. 

“The tale goes that after the Mage fashioned the Miraculous, he kept the Ladybug one in China and sent the Cat Noir one somewhere else, thinking nothing of separating the two. Bad and good luck exists all over the world after all. It was a bad decision. 

But once in a while the physical form of the “cycle” kicks in. The Cat Noir kawami suddenly became a cat and with that bad luck had a physical form, and that form spread rapidly as people used different symbols and animals to represent the bad luck they acquired. It was the same with the Ladybug kawami, as a ladybug, but first she became a black haired spotted red cat, and the other kawami became a black, red spotted ladybug. This rapid unchecked unbalanced of bad and good luck lead to centuries of bad luck along side good luck invisible that it was even in the form of kittens and ladybugs that is to anyone who knew of the kawamis. To others it attached itself to anything. The bad luck overran the good luck as it was noted 5 to 10 million deaths in Rome during the years 165 A.D. to 180 A.D. In Antioch the deaths ranged from 250 to 300 hundred thousand during the year of 526 A.D. Then there was, the Cat death that lead to the creation of Plagg’s name. The Spanish Flu and of course your own French Revaluation. Among other horrible things in human history. The good luck almost always followed to reset the balance but the damage was done.” Nooroo paused as he saw the masked look of horror on his master’s face, Natalie was stone faced as ever but a glimpse of pain was in her eyes.

“The Mage once he realized what was happening after Ladybug kawami reverted back to normal and discussed the situation, called back the Cat Noir and reinforced the Miraculous Box to contain the universal hiccup among other fail safes and started the Order of the Guardians. The second time it happened the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Cat Noir were inactive and they prevented the physical manifestation of good and bad luck, the lucks were ‘normal’ so to speak, not in physical form but mental, etc. We were dormant for so long or active for a time without this to worry we forgot about it.”

“What fail safes?” Gabriel asked, now fully awake instructing Nooroo to wait by his wife while he got ready for the day. Nooroo thought on how to explain properly while Gabriel and Natalie went off to shower and dress for the day, early as it was, they couldn’t go back to sleep. 

Gabriel need to know more he thought as he drank some wine with his breakfast. Nooroo was quite chatty on the subject, he could use it against the holders of the Miraculous that he wanted even if Nooroo repeated parts. Like it was that dangerous. The first effects could be contained somehow. Who cared if Nooroo was a purple butterfly for a few seconds at a time?

Gabriel and Natalie meet their kawamis in Emilie’s garden. Adrien according to his bodyguard was still asleep. Nooroo sat on a flowering plant as he continued the conversation. “Now the guardian and her the kawami must be having this same discussion with her. It was thought best if the two Miraculous were active at the same time, the rest would be dormant to prevent the spread of the influence of the bad/good luck onto the other Miraculous. It was not good to have them active, it was not a pretty sight. Creation and Destruction together in a physical form is” Nooroo shuddered as Duusu hugged him in comfort. He heard stories and that was enough for him. “The ripple effects were not good or bad but ugh it’s hard to explain properly. It’s not ideal at least.” Nooroo kept silent on his cousins the Renlings. It wasn’t good for his master to get any other ideas.

“It’s a good thing for the holders of the Cat Noir and Ladybug that school is over with the next 9 weeks are going to be demanding to put it lightly. It’s lore was passed on but we kawami know exactly what’s going to happen.”

Nooroo’s gaze was serious, more serious then Gabriel ever saw it. As Nooroo spoke on about part of the fail safe that was making his and Natalie’s Miraculous dormant during this “cycle” his heart was at war with his cold calculating mind. He decided. 

“No. We are not going anywhere. You are not going to stay dormant we are going to use this ‘cycle’ to get the Miraculous and the box.” Gabriel was already turned away from Nooroo and making plans when Natalie got his attention by her surprised yell. 

“Gabriel look.” Gabriel turned towards Natalie annoyed at the interruption and stopped in surprise. Dessu was trying her hardest to get the brooch away from Natalie and somehow was successful even in the form of a cute little peacock about ten inches high. But the brooch was heavy. Dessu was flying high but kept drooping down lower and lower into Natalie’s orbit. 

Gabriel felt a sharp pain in his left temple and glance to see Nooroo desperately slamming himself against his sphere of a few feet from his Master, again and again and again even when he flickered into his physical butterfly form. Nooroo was trying but kept doing it, even though his wings flashed back and forth between the two forms. 

Dessu cried in dismay as Natalie grab her and the brooch, but she kept trying to get away crying, forming quite the messy puddle beneath Natalie’s feet. Her beautiful blue and other color peacock feathers bent and tattered. After a long minute Dessu became a kawami again.

“Nooroo stop I command you.” Nooroo did as his Master commanded but Gabriel was struck speechless on the look on his kawamis’ face as he turned to face his master in the form of the physical butterfly that flickered into his kawami form. It was as cold as ice and dark as night. When Nooroo spoke it was like a vacuum in space. Nooroo never looked that way before.

Gabriel felt real fear the first time after his wife collapsed in his arms and he was powerless to help her.

“You foolish, desperate, selfish, reckless human being! You have no idea what would happen. Once another human being thought as you did. Did you see what happened to Dessu and to me?! But this human wanted a wish instead. He captured the two in their physical form and its effects has lasted until this day. There’s a reason why the great and proud cultivation of Atla and Antis is no more. The man unleashed Plagg from his ring but didn’t use it, he sent Plagg to do whatever he wanted. His revenge was that great. The glutton destroyed Atlantis from it and the man’s world as well. If you don’t want your son to live in a ruined world of your own making, you will leave Paris for parts unknown and store us with your wife until it has passed. Go to America or somewhere far way from here! You can not stay here the danger is far too great with your corruption.” Nooroo turned away from Gabriel, his cold anger and agony a sharp diamond in Gabriel’s mind.

Gabriel was desperate for his wife’s touch and love but he wasn’t that foolish to not heed his kawami’s advice. Nooroo’s actions and his tone of voice spoke volumes. He looked at Dessu, her little face pale and ash-like not doubting Nooroo’s words at all. Was it really that bad? He silently asked himself, but then thought of the two kawamis characteristically fighting as hard as they could to get away. To the guardian he expected. 

He inwardly sighed. Better to live to fight then die in the fight. “Natalie I believe it is time to check on our new offices in America. See too it that we are ready to depart tomorrow. Adrien could use the time away to work on his English.”

Gabriel stop speaking as Nooroo flew in front of his face, his stone faced as he said carefully. “I don’t believe it would be wise to bring Adrien along with us. As we know he’s not the holder of the Cat Noir Miraculous but if on the slimmest change he is, he must stay here.” Nooroo’s voice didn’t change from his vacuum tone, in fact it was likened to a black hole. 

“Natalie either has to go with you or” Nooroo nodded towards Emilie’s coffin pod, “get into a pod like that, its made with the same protects of the miraculous, Dessu and I made sure of it the first time your wife started to cough. Your wife and assistant were affect by a broken Miraculous, their condition is stable at the moment but if they are anywhere near this event or and not protected like your wife, you will be digging a grave.”

“You expect me to led my son run wild for the summer? With only his bodyguard for protection?” Gabriel’s voice almost matched Nooroo’s.

Nooroo gave a bitter laugh. “On the contrary, he’ll be so busy catering toward my fellow kawami he wouldn’t have time to even breath at points.” Nooroo gave a creepy grin. “The Cat Noir is quite a gluttonous being and very very demanding. It’s a really good thing that you’re rich.” 

Nooroo pondered for a moment. “He might have some sort of his activities, but not long demanding photo shoots. He’ll got to sleep at some point during the summer. Once” Nooroo grimaced, human terms were so lacking. “mating and procreation is done with, everything should go back to normal. I’m sorry I didn’t keep an eye out for this event, it’s extremely rare, it slip our minds.” Nooroo didn’t mention he tried to warn his master about it several times but what could he do? It wasn’t like he ever listened to anyone but himself and Natalie on occasion. 

With that, Gabriel seemed to have no other choice. He left alone the next day to America, determined to get something productive done. He felt alone without Nooroo or even Natalie, but for some strange reason he was filled with a slight glimmer of hope. That hope made he characteristically trust Nooroo and ugh the guardian. At least the guardian will be running ragged as much as his son if he was Cat Noir. If it turned out to be true, as he had his son’s credit card statement forward to him while he was away, they would have a very very long overdue parent child talk when he got back. The idea of it made him smile, and the thought of a bankrupted Ladybug even more. 

But Nooroo didn’t say anything about not hunting for other Miraculous while he was in America. It had been a while since he got his hands completely dirty. He knew if there was one Miraculous Box there must be more. Perhaps he’ll even go to China and meet the Order. 

He did wonder why his son had so many charges to Camembert cheese of all cheeses. He liked a nice cheddar himself. His poor son, but if he was Cat Noir he probably deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien unlike his father and the rest of Paris, not counting Ladybug, was in a deep sleep and didn’t wake up until the morning knowing nothing about the night’s chaos. Unfortunately, he woke up to Plagg singing off key again to the tune of his love song to cheese but strangely his love of choice wasn’t cheese at all but Tikki, his darling sugar cube. 

Adrien dove under the cover and put his head underneath his pillow when Plagg hit a high note that was way way off. As a musician it was painful to hear. But Plagg was his friend so he put up with the off key singing. Adrien peeked out from under his pillow when Plagg started to purr loudly near his ear. 

When Adrien told the story later, he did not scream in such a high voice that Plagg hissed and clawed him. This freaked him out because Plagg was a cat, a real physical cat with a silver collar with a bell on it. Plagg was acting weirdly even for him. He had all his dirty socks and shirts in a pile underneath his sink in his bathroom clawed to bits, along with dozen rolls of toliet paper. He spotted other piles around his room, almost hidden from sight. Like it was a hidden nest. It also had dirt and plant material from his plants he kept in his room. It was a silly closer to Ladybug thing he did.

“Plagg?” Adrien cautiously asked after he got dressed and ready for the day. Plagg was asleep in the largest sunbeam he could find in the room, the collar still on him. Adrien glanced at his finger, nope his silver ring wasn’t there still. 

“Hum?” Plagg yawned and with the yawn transformed back into his Kawamis self. Plagg shot up in alarm, and without warning licked Adrien’s cheek where he clawed it. Adrien felt his cheek, it was completely healed. His ring was back on his finger.

Plagg eyed the plate of his favorite cheese Camembert, and started to nibble it. “Sit down kitten.” He ordered Adrien in a serious voice. 

“Why did you call me kitten?” Adrien asked doing as told.

Plagg grimaced. “Because we’ll in a boat load of trouble. It’s the least I can do for the next 9 weeks.” Plagg’s eyes softened as he glanced up at his user. “Because I care about you and I needed you to know that before all the chaos and trouble starts officially.” He uncharacteristic grimaced as he took another bigger bit of the cheese. 

Ignoring Adrien’s exclamation, he continued. “As you know I’m the kawamis of bad luck and ladybug is the kawamis of good luck. Before the Mage made our Miraculous and gave us physical form” Plagg continued to explain to Adrien, like Nooroo did to Hawkmoth and so forth. 

“So in short you’ll going to be taking care of a cat and ladybug every other week as Tikki and I ah, yeah make more good and bad luck together.” Plagg only had to go through this twice. It was a private and weird thing for the two Kawamis. The other kawamis didn’t have to deal with this stuff. The explanation they had to give the other kawamis if it happened again was hard enough. Stupid universe.

Plagg frowned. “At least that’s how the last cycle went. No idea how this one will pan out. The universe can be tricky at times.” 

Adrien ignore the thought of Plagg and Tikki mating for lack of better word. It was strange at best and gross at worst. “But why do you have to do this? Can’t you just go back into the Miraculous and not have it happen?”

Plagg’s voice was gentle, unlike Nooroo’s when he explained to his master. “We can’t kitten, the first time it happened we kawamis were caught off guard and events spun out of control, if we knew this could happen we would have been better prepared and never have to do it again, but sometimes the universe has its own ideas. Apparently this is just one of them. So we have to prepare. If I know Wayzz he’ll keep the other Miraculous and himself locked down tight. The other kawamis only transformed once into their physical forms they really really don’t want to do it again. I really hope that Hawk Moth listens to Nooroo else we’ll be up a waterfall without life jackets.” 

Plagg’s grin grew craftly and oddly smug. More so then usual. “At least I do have on good review that according to Tikki our little kittens and ladybugs are beyond adorable despite the chaos they will unleash once we get them back into the kawami world. There we can release them to the universe in the form they should have taken or whatever. They are just extensions of ourselves after all I don’t do details of the craziness of it. Now after I explore the house since your dad and Natalie are gone, I overheard Natalie in the kitchen while I hunted for more cheese, we are off to the pet store. I want to get stuff before I shift completely into my cat form for the next four and half weeks or however I’ll be a cat cat. I’ll still be able to talk but I’ll have more cat well I’ll be a cat. After that I’ll go to Tikki’s place, once I hunt her down, and you can have four and a half weeks of peace hopefully. I’ll sound like a cat for anyone else unless they know about the Miraculous.”

“Why can’t Ladybug and I take care of you both together?” Adrien asked. He was sure that Ladybug would want the help, and he wanted to show off Plagg’s kittens if he could. But mostly he wanted to see Ladybug.

Plagg finished only the one wheel of cheese ignoring the rest and settled into his chosen’s pocket for the ride to the dining room where Adrien would get breakfast while he snooped properly since Adrien’s guardians where out of the house. His bodyguard didn’t count. 

“Sure you can do that but once Tikki and I start well are you ready to have kids? Because I think you are both too young. But all means take your Lady as your mate as much as I’ll take Tikki and vs in both forms. We need to balance the universes good and bad luck for the next few centuries at least. That means lots of balance energy.”

Adrien’s face burned a deep red the rest of the morning. He decided to leave Ladybug to her own devices for the summer.

He couldn’t explain the crackling he had around him to his bodyguard who informed him that his father and Natalie was out of the country for business for the unseen future. His schedule was lighten as a result. 

He had no clue what Plagg was getting himself into. Some good, some bad and some in between. He didn’t know that Plagg was being a little snot, once he and Tikki shifted into their physical forms nothing about the situation transferred over to their users. Plagg just really wanted a good laugh. He never knew Adrien could turn that red. He was still snickering as he zoomed through the kitchen floor down deeper then he ever explored before. What he found made him zip straight to Tikki.   
*****  
Master Fu was feeling nervous. He got a telegram a few days ago from the order saying a monk named Su-Han was coming to make an assessment about the situation and interview him. He started to dust the already clean Miraculous Box once again, but turned around at the small thump where he knew Wayzz was dancing around the room enjoying the relaxing music that Wang had put on.

Wang Fu’s eyes grew wide at the sight or the unsight of his kawami. Wayzz had turned into the cutest little ten inch turtle. Fu quickly grabbed his companion and set him in the sink and pored water on him. He didn’t know much about turtles. 

Fu was getting nervous, Wayzz had been a turtle for over two minutes. At that point he risked leaving him in the sink and checked on the Miraculous Box. He heaved a sign of relief when the rest of the jewelry felt and seemed the same. What ever was happening to Wayzz must be tied to active users only. 

When Fu heard Wayzz’s voice, he dashed back into the kitchen and held out his hands for the now kawami. Wayzz looked at him with worry. “I thought we had more time.” Then he explained what was happening to his friend. 

“What about the other Miraculous Boxes out there?” Master Fu knew there were other boxes it was briefly covered in his classes. 

Wayzz smiled. “Don’t worry, the cycle only affects Tikki and Plagg. If the other kawamis of the other boxes have cycles like Tikki and Plagg do it’s not during our cycle. Thankfully.” Wayzz frowned. “I want to say I have heard of the other kawamis having to do this as well but I’m not sure. Now we have to get to Marinette’s pronto to help explain the situation. Plagg is capable enough for now. Tikki’s owner is more well you know.”

Master Fu hurried away with the Miraculous Box hidden in his house. A note to the visiting monk explaining the situation and a slight clue to the box a trick only known to the monks of his order. His wrist felt heavier without the jade bracelet. He missed Wayzz but he understood why he had to go dormant.


	4. In which Marinette and Tikki get into big trouble and it’s all due to Plagg’s obsession with cheese

Adrien and his bodyguard, mostly Adrien, started to shop for Plagg’s every need in person, making his bank amount seem like water in sieve since Plagg was insistent that the internet was cheating it had to be handled. Plagg would have come but he had urgent business elsewhere. While Adrien was to trying to decipher Plagg’s horrid handwriting at the time, and wondering if Plagg needed a scratching post that looked like a flower, Ladybug herself was freaking out more than usual.

Marinette woke up to a gorgeous looking short haired red cat with black spotted paws, one spot on the tip of her tail and her left ear, talking to her in her mind that sounded like Tikki telling her to calm down and don’t scream. Luckily for her parents, Marinette had the foresight to scream loudly into her cat pillow instead of sitting up like normal and screaming the world down.

Marinette had the presence of mind to back up toward the head of her head and just stare at her cat? She blinked and the cat started to flicker back into Tikki. After a few tense seconds, Tikki sighed with relief and then flickered back into a cat.

‘Plagg! Darn you for calling the shots! I wanted to be a ladybug.’ Tikki’s mental voice echoed her annoyed yowling. Abruptly jumping off the bed to the floor, Tikki discovered that she could fly. Two wings like a ladybug’s, came up from her fur and glided her to the ground.

Tikki continued to good naturally complain as she discovered how to fly as a cat. Sadly some of the other kawamis abilities didn’t come with her new form, mostly phasing through objects. Marinette was laughing as Tikki cautiously tried to phase through the trapdoor again. Instead she landed with a loud thump that made Tikki stiffen and run under Marinette’s lounge couch. It was a good thing because Marinette’s mom opened the door wonder was that the Tikki that Marinette was always talking to?

**

While Marinette try to explain why she had a cat in her room, which wasn’t allowed because her dad was allergic, Plagg was completely distracted from his urgent quest. Namely there was a huge, giant, so big fondue fountain in the park. In fact there were multiple ones. Half of them were flowing different kinds of cheese, the other half, different sorts of chocolate. 

Granted there was other fondue fountains as well but Plagg was wide eyed in awe and trying not to drool at the heavenly combination of cheese and chocolate. This idea of the blending of cheese and chocolate usually was in solid form, but a fan of the French combinations suggested trying it in liquid form for a promotion. It caught on like wildfire and now annually there was a cheese and chocolate day from all over the world.

Usually chocolate wasn’t up Plagg’s alley at all but with this cycle came some of Tikki’s food loves, namely chocolate chips, and some of his favor foods bleed into her taste palate as well. So he thought it was best to check out the flavors before he introduced them to his lady love, Tikki. His darling sugar cube. The kawami he adored. 

Plagg was always sneaky but this time he outdid even himself. He tasted Fresh Chevre + Hibiscus/Mint Truffle all the way to the end of the line, the Comté + Dark Chocolate Truffle. Then his bad luck caught up with him. 

He didn’t realize as he was eating his way from fountain to fountain that he was flickering more and more into a cat, granted a cat that could fly, but still a cat. Luckily for him until the last fountain no one noticed the flickering cat that flew and disappeared then reappeared. 

Plagg was ignoring his full stomach, trying to get back into the chocolate fountain that he fell into when he was picked up by unfamiliar hands and hustled away in a car. He scratched, bit and yowled up a storm as he tried to get back to the fountain and on to his sugar cube Tikki.

He fail because he failed to realize the last chocolate fountain was stirred constantly because someone came up with the brilliant idea of having the chocolate harden after it was put on the cheese. So a stiffening chocolate covered Plagg was brought to the nearest pet clinic. He did have a collar on so that was good. The staff was not happy to clean him. The cheese and chocolate fountain idea was abandoned completely due to health reason. (Plagg mostly). Thankfully no one had serious food poisoning. 

Adrien Agreste was just about done with Plagg’s shopping list, or at least the non food part of it when his cell phone rang.

**  
Sabine’s Marinette’s mom was completely charmed by the forbidden mini-cat, who once measured was the length of eight inches and the height of five and a half inches. Tikki was purring up a storm, while Marinette tried to explain how she ended up with Tikki after her mom congratulated her on the homemade Ladybug collar.

“As you know maman, I always wanted a cat or a hamster once I couldn’t have a cat. I was gifted Tikki after I helped an old man who had fallen in the street, he needed a new home for Tikki and she didn’t shed at all and was very sweet and I completely fell in love with her after a bit of a panic attack.” Marinette wasn’t lying about most of it, but just said cat instead of earrings that came with a kawami. “His name was Master Fu and he had another cat named Plagg. He’s the sweetest looking black cat with green eyes, but he could be a bit of flirt and grumpy at times.” Marinette tossed in those little details of Chaton/Plagg in case Plagg would be coming around for Tikki. 

“Oh Marinette I do wish we could keep her, but as you know your dad quite allergic to cats, even small ones like this.” Sabine frowned. “I’m surprised that she didn’t cause him any allergies before now.” 

Before Marinette could say anything else, her dad was asking for her mom, which left Tikki to finally explain what the heck was going on. Marinette tried hard not to hyperventilate from the news. Even more so when maman came back saying Master Fu was at the door looking for Tikki. 

Marinette tried not to cry as she slowly made her way down the stairs to the front door a sleeping Tikki in her arms. 

Master Fu was explaining to her parents that Tikki was of a special species of cat called Kawai that only breed once or twice every three months and it was time for her to have kittens again. He didn’t mention he was making this up as he went along with Wayzz’s instructions and Tikki’s advice in his mental ear. He was glad he brought a tin of his favorite tea on the way to Marinette's house.

“Marinette, don’t worry. Your parents and I have come to an agreement. You can come and help out Tikki in a few days once we track down Plagg. She’ll be in a safe place. I’ll come and collect you when it’s time. Now Tom, as you were explaining why Marinette can’t have Tikki around, I suggest that you take this tea, which as a Kawai owner myself helps me with my cat allergies as well. It works wonders. Let me know what you think. This kawai breed allergies can lay dormant for quite some time and then all of the sudden why there it is. Hopefully it helps. If you need more, let me know.” Master Fu bowed to Marinette’s parents, tucked Tikki safely in the crook of his arm, handed over the tin of tea, and winked at Marinette just as her dad started to sneeze.

Marinette was still uneasy but feeling hopefully as her parents decided to close shop for the day because of Tom’s sneezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit different then I originally thought but I think it works out better. Poor Master Fu hoping not to have deal with the horny kawamis but ends up getting at least one of them.


	5. In which Plagg’s gluttonous actions have horrible effects or how Gabriel Agreste learns that his son is Chat Noir in the most awkward ways possible *coughs*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Plagg’s gluttonous actions have horrible effects or how Gabriel Agreste learns that his son is Chat Noir in the most awkward ways possible *coughs*

Tikki was almost asleep in Master Fu arms as they strolled towards his home at a idle pace. That peace was shattered by Plagg’s wails in her ears that made her dig her claws into Master Fu’s arms making him gasp in shocked pain.

‘Sorry Master I just got word from Plagg. Follow my directions. Now go left at the end of block.” 

They arrived at the same time as Adrien, Master Fu thought it was because of Tikki’s luck. It as a small pet clinic. Adrien went ahead with his bodyguard. 

They stepped after them and caught the words, “Cat aphrodisiac.” Master Fu gently interrupted the frank conversation between the horrified, turning red teenager who was staring at, he assumed, Plagg in the cat carrier, who seemed to be pouting. As soon as Plagg caught sight of Tikki he gave a low growl, if Master Fu thought it sounded a little sexy, eyeing her like lunch was served. Tikki hopped down towards the cat carrier and waited.

‘Master Fu, I need to be by Plagg right now. His system is still working to release the dark chocolate cheese combination that acts like a aphrodisiac for us during this time. Also get more catnip to stuff in here, it helps release the urge without any activity. Apparently, my Plagg tried to get with the other female cats. A quick thinking worker realized if the dark chocolate didn’t kill Plagg but acted like a aphrodisiac then perhaps catnip which acts the same way at time for regular cats, could have the opposite effect. My Plagg didn’t sire any kits from anyone else. He’s mine.’ 

Tikki’s voice was firm, matter-of-fact and down right cool. Master Fu could see that Tikki’s logical mind helped Adrien from busting into flames right at the counter while his bodyguard paid for the bill. The protective mine did make him blush a bit more.

While they rode towards Adrien’s house, the two kawami turned cats held a silent conversation or it seemed that way to the humans. Master Fu thought otherwise. Since Adrien has the cat supplies and he knew that Master Fu was taking care of Tikki instead of ladybug for some reason he invited Master Fu to his house.

Plagg was slumped on the ground trying to get into as much catnip as possible to keep himself stable until he could get into Adrien’s room. “Oh Tikki, I screwed up so much. I am so sorry. We don’t have time for this! Or the backlash of my rash actions.” His tail whipped back and forth in anger.

“Plagg.” Before Tikki could say anything comforting Plagg told her news that made her hiss and puff up as much as she could. Her claws left marks on study plastic.

Master Fu heard Tikki’s voice, it made him shiver as if to warn off a chill it was that cold but still had the hint of Tikki’s warmth that help him know that Tikki was going to be ok. ‘Master Fu please ask Plagg’s Chosen to direct the driver to go to your place after he drops Plagg’s Chosen, Plagg and myself off. Get all the healing supplies you can find and if possible the Miraculous box. If your visitor from the Order has arrived please bring whoever it is along with you. It’s urgent. Also bring Marinette with you. I’m going to need her. Things have changed and I’ll explain all when you get here. Please.”

Master Fu nodded at the request sensing panic from the request. He’ll learn more later.  
**  
Adrien was confused when he got to his room and opened the cat carrier. Tikki darted out like her tail was on fire, shimmering as she went and turned back into a kawami that went out the closed door. 

“Plagg what’s wrong?” Adrien knew something was up when Master Fu asked him the services of his bodyguard to get healing supplies from his home. 

Plagg sat on his bed in a prim and proper look that was more at home on Tikki’s form then Plagg. 

“Please sit down on your bed after you get into some clothes you don’t mind tossing out. I don’t want to mess up your good clothes.” 

Adrien followed the directions still feeling confused, but he was starting to warm, a slow prickling sensation that made him undress down to his boxers. The heat was spreading rapidly as he noted Plagg’s cat form flickering from cat to kawami. The defeated look on Plagg’s face never changed.

“What’s happening to me?” Adrien had a suspicion ever he heard the words ‘cat aphrodisiac’, ‘cheese’, ‘chocolate’ and Tikki’s explanation of Plagg’s reaction to the two.

Plagg was blunt with his kit. “I fucked up royally kit.” Plagg swallowed his sorrow and continued. “My glutton habits got ahead of my mind and now you and perhaps ladybug will feel the backlash of my thoughtless actions. Instead of Tikki and I making good and bad luck as we need to for the first part of the cycle, it’ll will be transferred to you in the human reproductive form. But we can stop that, not completely but make that you two don’t feel the full effect. Since the only active holder is Hawkmoth at the moment, we can transfer the sensations to him.” 

Plagg’s voice was little revengefully giggly at the thought of Hawkmoth getting multiple orgasms. One or two are pleasurable, but over and over and over and over again for almost two hours? It would not be a fun ride. At all. Quite annoyingly painful. 

Adrien couldn’t understand the look on Plagg’s face at the moment, it was quite a different look then when was thinking of Tikki. 

“I don’t understand why sending Hawkmoth pleasurable.” Adrien couldn’t even finish the sentence, the heat was climbing up and down his spine. 

He wasn’t one to touch himself but he did once out of curiosity, after the really embarrassing education class he had to attend at school, it was nice. He tried and failed not to think of Ladybug when he did so. 

But after that he vowed to try and keep such things from interfering in his life. He was too busy, and honestly he wanted to touch her in kind when he thought of her like that. It sat wrong on him without giving as well as taking pleasure. It was only half of whole.

Plagg was still grinning that creepy smile. “Because once or twice in a row is awesome but almost for two hours? Not so much. It’s quite exhausting and annoying, really annoying. Painful even.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at the thought and other things going on in his body. The heat was flickering near his groin. “Transfer it please. I can’t.”

Adrien’s panic mode lessened when Plagg started to lick his hand which usually had his ring on it. The coolness of the action slowly cooled down his body, the heat was still there but more manageable like when he got reactions while modeling. He could handle that.

Plagg flickered back into a kawami just after the last lick. He slumped more onto the bed and then tiredly jumped on his Chosen’s head.

“Why are you on my head?” Adrien asked as he got dressed In his regular clothes glad he by passed that experience. 

Plagg sighed. “Because kit if I have any contact close to your skin, your hair is a good barrier, it’s quite thick, the heat comes back and we have serious things to discuss with out that distract. Now that you have a barrier then the effects of my actions will completely transfer to Hawkmoth. Ladybug will hopefully not get any of it. Now please go to your dad’s office.”

Adrien did as he was asked and stood in shock as a platform started to decent after Plagg pushed a few hidden buttons with him on it. Plagg coming to rest on his head again.

“Kit, breathe deep and think of your lady and all the good you have done as my Chat Noir. My kitten. You’ll going to have a huge shock and honestly if you fall off the platform or catwalks then I can’t save you. Please don’t do that.”

Adrien had a sinking feeling in his heart that sunk deeper and deeper as he got off the platform and walked slowly towards the coffins that were in a hidden garden underneath his house. He swallowed hard at the sight of so many white butterflies. His heart shattered at the sight that greeted him.

He slumped hard on his knees before his mom’s glass coffin his hands closed in tight fists, his emotions rising at the sight. Tikki was curled up close to his mom’s heart pulsing a bright red that flickered up and down his mom’s body. He could tell that Nathalie got the same treatment in her coffin but not as brightly, the peacock and the butterfly brooches at his mom and Nathalie’s feet. 

Adrien’s bodyguard was stone faced as he stared down at his employer’s ‘dead’ wife. He gripped the other coffin in a white knuckled grip.

A sudden whoosh lifted his tear streaked face towards. Master Fu, an old woman and Marinette were abruptly there. Tikki flew to Marinette who caught her a shocked look on her face glancing around.

Marinette came to him and knelt down. “Come on my Chaton. We need to leave.” She lifted him with her strength, he was helpless to resist and then they were in his room on his bed. Plagg and Tikki flickered back into cats and disappeared. Adrien broke down weeping in his lady’s arms. 

***  
Marinette didn’t know what was going on when Master Fu and a old woman appeared suddenly in her room and instructed her to tell her parents that she was going out for a few hours, then took her to Hawkmoth’s lair. Half of her mind was in shock of Adrien Agreste being Chat Noir, another part of her was a melting putty at the thought, but the one that won out was that her Chaton needed her. So she just held him close as he cried and closed her eyes blocking everything else out.

**

Gabriel Agreste was just finishing up a late night board meeting when he got a sudden feeling, something he hadn’t felt the last time he had his Emilie. He quickly wrapped the meeting up booked it his hotel room. It was a close call. As he laid down on his bed trying not to scream at the endless sensations sweeping his body all he could think of was. ‘I’m going to kill that cat kawami.’ He was grateful that at least his son didn’t have to deal with this. The sudden realization was lost as he tried and failed to ride the trembling of his out of control body.

**  
Tikki bit Plagg’s ear once he couldn’t stop crackling. It was driving her mad and not in a good way. It make him crackle a whole different way that Tikki approved of completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So there I was reading a Adrien has cat hormonal traits fanfiction and it dawned on me what would happen if Tikki and Plagg ended up as physical literal cats/ladybugs as part of their link to the miraculous? And so this lovely story was born. It has a head canon *hand wave*
> 
> I chose cats because I like cats. Also honestly Plagg going to the pet store and going "I want that tree scratching post for Tikki" was freaking hilarious. Also liquified Camembert with a hint or two of sugar for his mini-mes.
> 
> Poor Adrien. LOL He's so going to be totally broke after this. No money left what so ever. 
> 
> Don't worry there will be ladybugs in this story.


End file.
